Music Help
by Valleygoat
Summary: series of some what connected oneshots. ideas that popped into my head while listening to music. requests welcome. please read and review for updates.
1. Chapter 1

I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own Inuyasha or any music featured in any of the chapters. I'm not sure this has been done already. I tend to skip song fics most of the time lol. Its just something that popped into my head when I was doing much of the same thing. un beta'd

**Music Help **

**Chapter 1: Please Don't Stop The Music -Rihanna**

Its is a dark and slightly stormy night in the feudal era. Currently the inu tachi are resting in a cave a couple of days walk from Keade's village. They decided to stop there for the day when the demons of the group sensed and smelled a storm headed their way. That's right demons, as in the think headed inuhanyou Inuyasha, the lovable kit Shippou, and the cute and sometimes ferocious fire neko Kirara. In addition to these three regulars the group are also graced with the presence of the cold and demon Lord of the Western Lands, the great Lord Sesshoumaru, as his toad demon retainer calls him; along with their two headed dragon beast of burden, Ah-Un, as the innocent human child Rin named it.

As previously stated the large group of shard hunters are resting in a cave that they decided to wait out the incoming storm in. It has rained most of the day and now in the late night and early morning hours the rain has slowed down to a gentle drizzle. All occupants of the cave are unaware of the weather change as they are all peacefully slumbering as they should be given the hour. Inuyasha is asleep griping his sword leaning against his shoulder as he leans against a small ledge at the mouth of the cave. Closer to the middle of the cave a small fire is sputtering and around it are the rest of the group. To the right lay Sango and Miroku on their bed rolls, though it is obvious that the mink has been slowly wiggling closer and closer to the young female demon exterminator. On the other side lay Rin and Shippou curled together with Ah-Un and Kirara on either side of them; Kirara closest to the fire to protect the children from the hot flames and Ah-Un closer to the wall to clock the cool draft from reaching them. And the beautiful but deadly demon lord sits at the back of the cave, relaxing against the wall, facing the entrance apparently asleep.

This just leaves the oddest member of the group, young Kagome Higurashi, miko from the future, She is found sitting close to the fire a few feet away from Sango and Miroku. She is seen sitting up, hunched over a book with a notebook next to it that she is frantically writing in.

'_Man I've got to get this report written, It's due when I go back._' Kagome thinks sleepily to herself _'And I still have to type it!' _she adds that last part in despair. She realized that she needed to get it done earlier in the day when it dawned on her what day it was. So as the group lazed the rainy day away with much complaint from Inuyasha, who was finally silenced after a few sits from Kagome. The other humans of the group took notice of how frantically Kagome was working so they kept the children occupied while she worked.

But now, late at night, all the relentless and continuous work is starting to take its toll on the young time traveler. Granted she still has a little bit of time still yet to get the rough draft done but with all the fighting, tracking and wandering one never knows when they will have enough time. So here she sits struggling to stay awake as her eyes strained in the fire light.

'_At times like this I miss modern conveniences to use to help keep me awake._' Kagome says to herself with a yawn. She decides to take a small, couple of minutes break to stretch and give her tired, dry eyes a break. '_Wait a minute_,' she thinks suddenly while trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. She quickly turns toward the cave wall behind her and crawls a few feet away to her bulging, dirty yellow bag and begins to frantically search though the various pockets looking for something.

After a few minutes of searching she pulls away victorious holding a small device in her hands. She then crawls back to her seat close to the fire and in her hands she clutches an ipod. "This might actually be useful." she softly mutters with a small laugh. Her friends in the modern era had given it to her the last time she had seen them at school. "With how sick you've been lately, you must get so bored with doing nothing but laying around in bed." they had said. So they gave her this ipod already preloaded with songs that they had chosen for her. '_I'm going to have to remember to thank them when I get back_,' she makes note of to herself as she places the earphones in her ears and turns it on.

Already she knows that she is going to need something probably a little loud and definitely fast paced to help keep her awake to finish writing her report. She quickly scrolls though the options and finds a folder marked 'party music'. Deciding that that would probably do she hits play and as some familiar J-pop begins to play she picks up her pen and continues to write.

After an hour or so passes, as Kagome finishes the last few pages of her report her attention is drawn to what she is hearing.

_**Please don't stop the music**_

'_Huh? English?' _she questions in confusion.

_**Please don't stop the music**_

Now Kagome isn't fluent in English but thanks to the classes she has been taking in school and the foreign visitors that come to the shrine from time to time, she understands what she is hearing for the most part.

_**Its getting late, I'm making my over to my favorite place**_

_**I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away**_

_**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**_

_**Possible candidate, yeah**_

After a quick mental debate she decides that she has earned herself a small break so she stretches out and listens more closely to the song. After one listen Kagome decides that with the beat and the lyrics, it's a catchy tune. After another listen she decides to get back to work since she is so close to being finished, she might actually get some sleep tonight! But after every time the song ends she immediately starts the song over again, each time turning the volume up a little more. As Kagome gets lost in the music, she becomes unaware that she is slightly 'dancing' in her seat ash she works or that she has drawn the attention of a certain golden gaze.

Even though the miko may believe it, Sesshoumaru isn't asleep, though he appears to be.

He is still aware of is surroundings, ever on the look out for danger. He is aware of the miko struggling to stay awake working on her schooling but doesn't giver her too much mind. Sesshoumaru does open his eyes though to watch the unaware miko as she moves around. He is curious, though he doesn't show it, about the strange, like everything else, object that she pulls out of her seemingly never ending bag, and even more so when he sees her put parts of it in her ears. After a few minutes Sesshoumaru is simply observing the miko but seeing nothing different really happening he shrugs it off as being nothing. He closes his eyes again and focuses his attention outside; guarding the group since the hanyou seems incapable of doing so.

_**Who knew that you'd be up here, lookin' like you do**_

_**You're making staying over here impossible**_

_**Baby, I must say, your aura is incredible**_

_**If you don't have to go, don't**_

Later his attention is again diverted when he begins to hear a strange thumping sound, accompanied by other strange sounds and what seems to be words of a language of some sort that sounds vaguely familiar. Now thanks to Kagome, whom let him borrow some foreign language books - ones he discovered on accident, Sesshoumaru begrudgingly thought, as the noise becomes louder with each pass, where with his demonic hearing he could begin to hear it as if he is listening to it himself, he could vaguely understand what was being said. He loses some stuff in translation due to the slang and modern termination but he is still able to grasp some things that cause a strange stirring to occur within him.

_**Do you know what you started? I just cam here to party**_

_**But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty**_

_**Your hands around my waist, just let the music play**_

_**We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**_

Sesshoumaru becomes more and more intrigued as he continues to watch Kagome as she loses more and more focus on her work and moves to what he guesses is supposed to be music gains her attention. Though the movement isn't much considering she is sitting down, his eyes are drawn to her all the same.

_**I wanna take you away, lets escape into the music**_

_**DJ, let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the **_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

Sesshoumaru is unaware of everything as he becomes lost in watching Kagome rock and sway where she is sitting. Part of his rational mind is berating him for wathing a human woman so, especially his brothers wench, though the other part, and his beast has to admit that she is a beautiful woman child …. But human as the other part pops ups again.

_**I wanna take you away, lets escape into the music**_

_**DJ, let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the **_

_**Please don't stop the , Please don't stop the music**_

It's kind of amazing how this song really does melt the stress away. Kagome can feel her exhaustion slowly slip away as energy gradually begins to spread through her, revitalizing her tired body. Maybe listening to this new music is giving Kagome her second wind. She is unaware of what she is, or isn't, doing as she loses herself to the music. Kagome can easily imagine herself dancing n the middle of a dance club, wearing a sexy little black number. She begins to blush as she realizes where her thoughts are heading.

_**Baby, are you ready 'cause its getting close?**_

_**Don't you feel the passion, ready to explode?**_

_**what goes on between us, no one has to know**_

_**This is a private show, oh**_

As her imagination starts o get away from her, Kagome slips into a daydream to her tired state; her report that she had been working so frantically on all day lay forgotten. Kagome sees herself standing in the middle of the dance floor when a tall, solid, well-built, warm body slips up behind her. A long, slim, pale arm with clawed tipped fingers wraps around her waist and pulls her to him as long, silver, moon-lit hair spills over his shoulder and over hers.

_**Do you know what you started? I just cam here to party**_

_**But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty**_

_**Your hands around my waist, just let the music play**_

_**We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**_

Kagome watches as her dream self turns in the demons arms and she wraps her arms the demons neck. She isn't sure why she thinks it's a demon but it just seems to fit. It feel right for her to be in the arms of a demon, in the arms of his demon in particular.

_**I wanna take you away, lets escape into the music**_

_**DJ, let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the **_

_**Please don't stop the, Please don't stop the music**_

As it continues to play out, Kagome watches as she is held tighter to the demon. As she watches the features of this male that is holding her begins to become more and more clear. The hands, she notices, have long, feminine fingers, but they still hold strength. A the wrist, megenta strips wind up and around the forearm to the elbows. The long, slender but muscular arms continue up to broad, strong shoulders. The moonlit hair hangs over to tease her flesh not covered by her little black dress.

Her heart begins to pound as she sees her dream self reach up to caress her lovers face, brushing his hair out of the way, revealing a magenta striped cheek and shadowed eyes due to his long bangs. She brings her other hand up to brush the bangs away, hooded, molten honey orbs and a royal blue crescent moon on his forehead. Kagome is confused at what she is seeing, confused as to why she is picturing herself dancing with Sesshoumaru. She gets a shock when she observes the dream her and Sesshoumaru lean into each other, their faces inching closer, as if to share a passionate kiss. Her eyes snap open to find herself looking at the real life Sesshoumaru who has a strange look on his face and an unusual glint in his eyes that she can't identify and name as he watches her.

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

From what he has noticed, Kagome will make a good mate to the one who will eventually claims her. He feels that unfamiliar stirring from before acting up as he thinks of this. He has been keeping his eyes on her since the first time they first met in his fathers tomb and a bit more so now that they are traveling together. She has great maternal instincts he has noticed in his observations of her taking care of and interacting with the children; she will make a great mother. And she is quite strong despite what the hanyou says. Kagomes power is on par, possibly even surpassing Kikyo's, and that's saying something for her since she has had not formal training. If she is this powerful already, the power level can get down right scary once trained. With power like that her children will be powerful as well if they have the right sire.

_**I wanna take you away, lets escape into the music**_

_**DJ, let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the **_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen as the miko freezes her movements, staring at him with wide, doe like eyes. '_Hm, it seems she remembers where she is now_.' he thinks somewhat disappointedly to himself. He feels his heart begin to slightly race as their eyes connect, and he watches as her beautiful and unique eyes, that despite the darkness, still sparkle. He continues to watch as a blush works it way across her cheeks and down until it disappears underneath her shirt . His eyes shoot up into hers again as she starts to chew on her luscious lower lip and she looks away in embarrassment.

_**I wanna take you away, lets escape into the music**_

_**DJ, let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the **_

_**Please don't stop the, Please don't stop the music**_

Kagome turns back to her report after a sheepish look at Sesshoumaru. She moves on to the next song and turns down the volume to a more reasonable level before continuing where she left off with an occasional look back up to Sesshoumaru. 'What a shame.' he thinks to himself with an unnoticeable sigh. '_If perhaps the circumstances were different this Sesshoumaru might have considered courting her to be his mate_.' With that last thought he settles himself against the wall again and went back to his watch.

_**Please don't stop the music**_


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN SINGLE LADIES OR INUYASHA.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MY TWO REVIEWERS! HERE'S HOPING YOU LIKE THE NEWEST CHAPTER.

POSTED IN CELEBRATION OF CARRIE'S BDAY (MY OC FROM LOST AND FOUND) AND TO CELEBRATE ST. PATTY'S DAY!

**Chapter 2: Single Ladies - Beyonce**

It is a warm and sunny day, perfect for the late spring afternoon. The farmers of the village of Edo are out tending to their fields. They are happy because so far all indications point toward a bountiful harvest. The serene atmosphere however is shattered by a shout followed by a loud crash that shakes the ground. The villagers ignore it for this instance has long ago become a common occurrence.

Outside the elder miko Kaede's hut is a young girl dressed in strange attire for the time period standing with her hands on her hips, scowling quite darkly into a crater at her feet.

"Wow Kagome, I think that that one has to be the deepest yet." a young fox kit named Shippou says peering into the crater from the opposing side.

Some noises are heard from the crater just before a red clad figure leaps out from the hole. The figure is a half dog demon named Inuyasha who was previously subdued, creating the new road hazard, with a single shout of 'sit' from the teenage girl, Kagome.

"What was that for?" he shouts as he tries to wipe the dirt from his fire rat robes.

"Because you're being mean." Shippou says with a laugh at the other demons misfortune.

"I want to go home Inuyasha." Kagome says completely ignoring the last to statements.

"And I'm telling you that it ain't happening!" Inuyasha shouts back, taking a step toward Kagome.

"Why not?" she asks stomping her right foot and throwing her arms down, holding them stiffly at her sides.

"Because we have jewel shards to find; we have to get them before Naraku." Inuyasha says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" a new, feminine voice asks. Kagome and Inuyasha turn to look toward the hut behind them and see Sango, the female demon exterminator, standing just outside the door way. She looks to be on the tired and worn out side with the dark bags under her eyes. "If you haven't noticed our group is currently down one fighter."

About a week ago while fighting a bear demon with some jewel shards, Miroku took a blow to his legs, resulting in a fracture in his lower right leg. He's been in the hut resting since the day they all returned. Besides the broken the leg, the other people of the group only sustained the usual cuts and bruises, but on the plus side they had three more shards to add to their collection.

"So?" Inuyasha asks. "I can take care of any demon we run into. I just need Kagome to find the shards."

"Sit!" Kagome shouts angrily. "Can't you think of anything else besides the jewel shards?" Inuyasha crashes into the ground, creating only a small indentation rather than a deep crater this time.

With a human growl of aggravation Kagome spins and storms into the hut. She reappears a few seconds later with her giant yellow book bag thrown over her shoulder. Inuyasha is just getting up as he stomps past him.

"Oi, where're you going" he asks.

"Home!" Kagome shouts not even looking back.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha says as he move to go after her but stops short as Sango grasps the collar of his haori.

Kagome heard him however as she snaps around to face him. "Yes! I! Am! I'm behind on my school work as it is and I have final exams coming up. We're clearly not going to be traveling anywhere for the next few weeks with Miroku's leg broken." she rants at the half demon whose dog ears are pinned flat to his head now.

"But -" he begins to argue but is once again stopped by Sango who this time whacks him on the head with her giant bone boomerang, effectively knocking him out for the time being.

"Have fun Kagome." Sango wishes the slightly younger girl with a bright smile and a happy wave.

"Bye Sango, I'll be back once the school year is over but I'll make sure to visit." she says as she waves to her friend and Shippou who no sits on the slayer's shoulder.

With a sigh she walks though the village soon coming to the well worn path that will take her to the bone eater's well. A smile spread across her face as she walks down the forest path. '_It's so beautiful here._' she thinks to herself. '_There is nothing like this back home, not even the parks can compare to it.'_

With a leap she falls into the well, her descent cushioned by the magic that transports her back and forth from her home in the modern era and the feudal era. Soon the lights disperse and she finds herself standing in the dark at the bottom of the well. Slowly she climbs the ladder, emerging from the depths into the well house.

_**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**_

_**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**_

_**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**_

_**All the single ladies**_

Kagome has to squint and shield her eyes from the sunlight streaming in as she opens the door. Once her eyes adjust she smiles at seeing the familiar sight of her family's shrine. In a slight jog she heads toward her home. Opening the door she shouts out, "I'm home!" then proceeds to kick off her shoes, throwing her bag to the floor. With no answering calls she looks through her home and with a frown she realizes that no one is home. Her spirits soon pick up with that thought of a bubble bath.

_**Now put your hands up**_

_**Up in the club, we just broke up; I'm doing my own little thing**_

_**Decided to dip and now you wanna trip**_

'_**Cause another brother noticed me**_

The next day at school Kagome's friends are excited to se her and immediately start questioning her about how she feels after all the illnesses she had. _'Note to self: kill grandpa.' _she thinks to herself. Kagome is aware of some music coming from Eri's ipod as she has the ear plugs dangling around her shoulders but it's too quiet and their chattering too loud for her to make it out clearly.

"Yeah Kagome, your MRSA must have been really bad." Ayumi said. "Hojo even stopped by the hospital with a care package from you, but he was turned away."

_**I'm up on him, he's up on me**_

_**Don't pay him any attention**_

_**Just cried my tears, for three good years**_

_**Ya can't me mad at me**_

"Eh, yeah, sure." is all that Kagome can say in her embarrassment. Thankfully she is saved though as the first school bell rings and everyone moves to go sit in their seats. The class passes by the same as usual, with Kagome trying to act like she know what the teacher is talking about. Taking notes, she tries to follow along the best that she can. All the while she is cursing Inuyasha for not letting her come home more often. She also curses the Mistress Centipede for dragging her into the feudal era in the first place.

When first break comes along the girls gather around Kagome's desk. Eri once again brings out her ipod, playing a song quietly so as to not draw too much attention to the group.

'_**Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**_

'_**Cause if you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

Yuka then hands Kagome a stack of notebooks. Kagome takes them, looking at her friend in confusion. "They're my notes from while you were gone." she informs the time traveler seeing her confused look. "Usually I just give them to your brother buts he's been busy lately with his girlfriend."

Kagome sags in relief before profusely thanking her friend. All too soon the break is over and the class takes their seats and the teacher moves them on to an easier subject for Kagome: history.

In no time it's time for lunch and the girls gather their bentos before heading outside to eat since it is such a nice, warm, sunny day. They find a place to sit under a tree and they settle in. Kagome mentally relaxes and digs into her meal as her friends share the latest gossip with her. They just get on to the topic of boys when Ayumi spots Hojo coming over.

"Seriously Kagome, Hojo will make the perfect husband. And just think the two of you will just have the cutest kids." Eri says to her with a grin and stars in her eyes.

_**If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Don't be mad when you see that he want it**_

_**If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

"Hi Higurashi." Hojo greets with the sweetest expression on his face, not paying any attention to the other girls, having eyes only for Kagome.

"Ah, hi Hojo." Kagome greets him nervously.

"I see that your RA has settled down enough for you come to school." he says.

"Yeah I'm going to try and finish out the school year strong." she says with a sweat drop on her temple.

"That's good because I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me this weekend?" he once again asks.

"Ah-" Kagome begins but is interrupted by her friends.

"Yes!" they all answer in unison.

"She would love to." Ayumi adds.

"In fact she is coming with us to the mall this weekend." Yuki informs him.

"I am?" Kagome asks herself, not recalling when that particular discussion was held.

"Yeah we'll just drop her off after we're done shopping." Eri offers.

Before Kagome can protest Hojo says, "Great, see you there at five Higurashi." and with the date set he walks off with a happy smile on his face waving back at her. Kagome just sits there with her brow twitching, unable to say or do much more than that.

That weekend Kagome's friends are knocking at her front door bright and early telling her mother that they are taking her shopping. Mrs. Higurashi just smiles and wishes the girls fun as they pull a still blurry eyes Kagome to the bus stop with a piece of toast dangling from her mouth.

All day long the girls drag Kagome from store to store, making her try on outfit after outfit with them. They of course encourage her to buy just about everything that she tries on. Kagome does take note of one thing though; it seems like that everywhere that she goes she hears the same song playing over the speakers. She is not sure what it is yet but so far she kind of like it. Her friends and some other girls really seem to enjoy it from what she has noticed so far.

_**I got gloss op my lips, man on my hips**_

_**Holding me tighter than my Dereon jeans**_

_**Acting up, drink in my cup**_

_**I could care less what you think**_

All in all, she is having a fun time. This is until her friends force her to the movie theater for her 'date' with Hojo. This part of the day seems to drag on forever as she sits through a boring movie that she isn't even sure that she can classify the genre. Plus she has a feeling that something is going on back home.

After the movies she suffers through a dinner at a fast food place half way between the theaters and her home. Of course Hojo is staring at her the entire time with that innocent expression on his face. Eventually Kagome is able to convince her friends that she is feeling tired and desires to go home. Her friends are sad and Hojo is disappointed to hear that they must end their night but understand that it is best if she goes home after being sick so much. The girls, having ditched Hojo at the food joint walk with Kagome to the base of the stairs before wishing her a good night and heading on their way home.

With a sigh Kagome slowly ascends the massive set of stairs, her mind set on going to bed to recover after a day with the girls.

"Oi, wench! Where the hell have you been?" comes the angry yells of Inuyasha.

_**I need no permission, did I mention**_

_**Don't pay him any attention**_

'_**Cause you had your turn, and now your gonna learn**_

_**What it really feels like to miss me**_

"At school Inuyasha. Kagome replies as she walks past him to enter her house.

"Well pack up, what have jewel shards to find." he says as she stomps after her.

"Is Miroku healed?" Kagome asks quietly and calmly as she heads to her room.

"Well no." Inuyasha says.

"Then I'm not coming back yet." she says as she places her few bags on her bed.

"You don't get it do you? Do you want Naraku to get the whole jewel?" he raises his voice, loosing his patience.

"No, but I don't see the point in traveling when we are a man down." Kagome tells Inuyasha as she turns to face him.

"Psh. I just don't understand you. If Kikyo -" Inuyasha begins, but Kagome immediately cuts him off when she hears the dead priestess' name.

"Then do find her and have her help you then! I'm not doing anything until I finish school for the year and Miroku is able to walk completely on his own!" Kagome shouts as she shoves past the one track minded half demon to go take a hot, relaxing bath.

'_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Don't be mad when you see that he want it**_

'_**Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

When Kagome returns from her bath, Inuyasha is gone.

The days turn into weeks with Kagome occasionally going to the feudal era to check on Miroku's progress and to see how the others are doing. Of course lets not forget, bringing Shippou some candy and other things all children should have. Each time though Inuyasha is absent from the village, looking for jewel shard rumors she is told. A couple of times during such instances she feels the tug on her soul, alerting her to the fact that Kikyo is close by. Knowing Inuyasha like she does, he is most likely to be found with her. The thought of which causes a stabbing pain to travel through her heart.

It is one such visit that Kagome is tending to some herbs for Kaede and she is humming the song that her friends got stuck in her head, the very same one that she has been hearing like crazy since she returned home.

"It seems that you are in a pleasant mood Lady Kagome." Miroku says from where he is propped up on some pillows that she brought back on previous trips.

"I guess you could say that. I just have a really good song stuck in my head, that's all." Kagome says to him over her shoulder.

_**If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**_

_**If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Don't' treat me to the things of the world**_

_**I'm not that kind of girl**_

_**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve**_

Suddenly it hits Kagome, a way to make Miroku feel better, even if it is just for a short amount of time. Without any explanation Kagome jumps to her feet and runs out the door, nearly running into and knocking down Sango in the process. Kagome remembers asking her friends about the song she kept hearing and then actually hearing it, all the way through, for the first time. Instantly she fell in love with it.

She also recalls one time coming home from and errand to the store for her mother and finding her friends dancing to the song in her room. It is then that she watches the video that her friends had taken the pleasure of downloading onto her computer for her and thus were trying to copy the moves from. That is what Kagome is here for now.

_**Here's a man that make me, then takes me**_

_**And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond**_

_**Pull me into your arms; say I'm the one you want**_

_**If you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost, I'll be gone**_

Kagome runs to her room, ignoring her family, grabs her laptop and dashes back down the well. Breathing hard she stumbles into the hut. Miroku, Sango and Shippou look at her curiously and wait for her to catch her breath. Grabbing an empty bucket, she places it upside-down next to Miroku and kneels down, placing the laptop upon it. Everyone watches curiously, scooting closer, watching as she turns it on and sets it up.

_**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**_

_**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**_

_**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**_

_**All the single ladies**_

Miroku watches with wide as, despite the initial startle caused by the music, as three beautiful women sway their hips side to side with a slight roll. Sango is also wide eyes at their attire which Miroku seems to be drooling over.

_**Now put your hands up**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**'Cause if you like it, then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Don't be mad when you see that he want it**_

_**If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

When Sango seems to have come back to her senses, she smacks Miroku along side of his head with a shout of 'pervert' before storming out of the hut. Miroku lays dazed on the ground for _**a while before he looks up at Kagome and asks, "Again?"**_

_**If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Don't be mad when you see that he want it**_

_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW. MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE. HOPING FOR AT LEAST 3 BUT WILL BE REALLY HAPPY WITH MORE.**_


End file.
